Colocataire Surprise
by Picotti
Summary: Victoire n'avait pas pu dire non. Katrina l'avait un peu eu par surprise et puis c'était sa meilleure amie et elle, elle était clairement trop gentille. Elle venait, encore une fois, de se faire avoir. Et en beauté d'ailleurs.


**COLOCATAIRE SURPRISE**

L'université magique de Londres était la plus grande de tout le Royaume-Uni. Située en plein centre-ville, côté sorcier, il s'agissait d'un grand bâtiment ressemblant vaguement à Poudlard mais quand même en plus petit. Victoire y allait maintenant depuis quatre mois, en section botanique et les études lui plaisaient vraiment. Mais le trajet entre la Chaumière aux Coquillages et Londres, tous les jours, deux fois par jour, n'était pas pratique et après une longue discussion avec ses parents, ils avaient décidé de lui payer un appartement près de la fac.

Ses oncles Ron, George et Charlie étaient venus donner un coup de main à son père pour la déménager. Chacun avait voulu y mettre du sien et finalement elle s'était retrouvée avec trop de meubles pour la taille de son appartement. L'endroit était vraiment très petit, elle devait l'admettre mais le prix de l'immobilier sur Londres avait flambé, surtout en plein centre et aussi proche de la fac. Et puis, comme avait dit Teddy la première fois qu'il était venu, c'était mignon et l'endroit idéal pour un peu d'intimité. Elle n'avait qu'une seule pièce dans laquelle il avait fallu faire tenir son lit pour une personne, un canapé, une télévision moldue, une petite table avec une chaise parce que sa mère, en bonne française, ne pouvait admettre qu'elle puisse manger dans le canapé, son assiette sur les genoux, une armoire, une commode, bref, l'espace avait vite été dévoré.

C'était vendredi soir et Victoire était allongée sur son lit en train de lire un roman. Elle aurait dû travailler sa botanique pour lundi mais elle avait eu une longue journée et préférait se reposer un peu. Elle était en train de se demander si elle n'allait pas faire chauffer de l'eau pour se faire un thé lorsque, dans la petite cheminée qui occupait un coin de la pièce, le visage de Katrina, sa meilleure amie, se matérialisa soudainement. Victoire sursauta, fit même tomber son livre, perdant sa page par la même occasion.

« Vic ! C'est la galère, j'ai besoin de ton aide !

_ Quoi ?

_ J'ai pas d'endroit où dormir cette nuit. Je peux passer la nuit chez toi ?

_ Euuh… oui bien sûr mais et tes parents ?

_ Non, ils sont en voyage en Irlande et j'ai perdu ma clé. »

Katrina s'était séparée de son petit-ami quelques semaines plus tôt et n'avait donc pas d'autre choix. Et puis c'était sa meilleure amie. Victoire n'allait certainement pas refuser de l'héberger. Et même mieux, ça lui faisait plaisir. Elle n'aurait pas sa petite tranquillité ce soir, mais elle allait avoir un peu de compagnie. Elles allaient probablement passer la nuit à discuter de leurs études, de leurs familles et des mecs. Le programme lui plaisait beaucoup.

« D'accord, viens quand tu veux.

_ J'arriverai vers minuit. En bas de chez toi. »

Katrina la remercia et disparut. Victoire songea que le moment était donc venu de faire un peu de ménage et de rangement. Non pas que son amie lui ferait des réflexions, elle était encore plus bordélique qu'elle. Mais quand même, elle préférait que l'appartement soit correct. Il était presque onze heures lorsque le visage de sa meilleure amie apparut à nouveau dans la cheminée.

« Vic ?

_ Tu n'es pas encore en route ?

_ Non mais en fait il y a un changement de programme. Je vais passer la nuit chez ma sœur finalement.

_ Oh. Très bien. »

Victoire était un peu déçue mais au moins elle allait pouvoir finir sa lecture.

« Par contre, je voulais te prévenir, Ben viendra dormir chez toi ce soir.

_ Ben ? C'est qui… ?

_ C'est un ami, tu verras il est génial.

_ Mais je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un inconnu chez moi ce soir !

_ Oh allez, Vic. On est tous des étudiants. On est tous une grande famille. Puis c'est un type vraiment sympa et puis canon en plus, tu verras. Je voulais te prévenir parce qu'il sera là chez toi d'une seconde à l'autre et…

_ Kate ! C'est…

_ T'es une amie géniale. Je te revaudrai ça. Promis. Bisous chérie. »

Le visage de Katrina disparut de la cheminée avant que Victoire ne puisse lui dire de rappeler illico son ami. Et d'ailleurs c'était effectivement trop tard car déjà quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Sûr que c'était lui. Elle hésita. Peut-être que si elle n'ouvrait pas et faisait le silence elle pourrait faire croire qu'elle n'était pas là, il se lasserait et s'en irait peut-être au bout d'un moment, elle aurait la paix. Mais Victoire n'était pas comme ça. Et puis il était trop tard de toute façon. Elle eut une pensée pour Teddy tandis qu'elle déverrouillait sa porte. S'il apprenait ça, il lui ferait certainement une terrible scène. Quant à ses parents, ils lui diraient carrément qu'elle était inconsciente et qu'elle pouvait aussi très bien laisser sa porte grande ouverte avec pour message « bonjour, venez me violer c'est gratuit. »

Mais Katrina ne lui enverrait de toute façon pas un dangereux psychopathe. Elles se connaissaient depuis Poudlard, elles étaient comme deux sœurs. Enfin sauf si on comptait que la relation entre Victoire et Dominique, sa vraie sœur, n'était pas du tout au beau fixe et que c'était limite si elles se parlaient encore.

Elle ouvrit la porte et se demanda si c'était bien Ben qu'elle avait en face de lui. Il était grand et mince, probablement trop mince d'ailleurs, avec un visage très fin, des dents un peu en avant et des cheveux très courts. Victoire détestait les cheveux trop courts, elle préférait les allures un peu rebelles, les mèches devant les yeux.

« Bon-jour.

_ Bonjour. Je suis Ben, Kate a dû te prévenir que j'allais arriver non ?

_ Effectivement oui. A l'instant d'ailleurs. »

Elle se retint de justesse de lui dire que Katrina lui avait dit qu'elle allait recevoir un jeune homme canon et que du coup elle se trouvait drôlement déçue.

« Oui, je suis désolé. J'ai un exam demain matin et je n'ai pas de portoloin pour rentrer chez moi. Et puis je n'ai pas le permis de transplanage tu sais et j'ai pas l'argent pour l'hôtel. Kate m'a dit que ça ne te gênerait pas de me recevoir. C'est juste une soirée, je te le promets.

_ Ça va, entre, on va pas rester sur le seuil toute la nuit.

_ C'est vraiment gentil de ta part. »

C'était vraiment bonne poire aussi, songea-t-elle. Mais encore une fois, elle garda ses pensées pour elle. Il entra dans la pièce et alors qu'elle refermait la porte derrière eux il prit possession du canapé. Il posa son sac et son manteau, retira ses chaussures, s'assit en soupirant.

« C'est mignon chez toi.

_ C'est ce que tout le monde dit oui. »

Curieusement, quand c'était Teddy qui lui disait ça, ça la faisait sourire. Mais lui, ça ne l'amusait pas du tout.

« Tu comptes partir à quelle heure demain ?

_ Dans les sept heures. »

Et en plus il allait la réveiller tôt. Elle qui avait espéré avoir une grasse matinée, enfin, elle pouvait s'asseoir dessus. Mais au moins, elle allait être débarrassée de lui rapidement. Et Katrina, elle avait intérêt à lui faire un sacré cadeau ou à lui sauver la vie pour se faire pardonner. Parce que dans l'immédiat, elle avait surtout envie de lui arracher les yeux et de les lui mettre là où la politesse l'interdisait d'en parler.

« Par contre je n'ai pas fait les courses alors pour le petit déjeuner…

_ Ça ira, j'irai le prendre à la fac. T'en fais pas pour ça. »

Il s'allongea à moitié sur le canapé et appuya sa tête sur main.

« Alors ? On fait quoi ?

_ Comment ça on fait quoi ? »

Victoire alla s'asseoir sur son lit tout en surveillant sa cheminée. Si le visage de Katrina faisait son apparition, elle se jurait de l'en sortir de force. Mais l'âtre restait décidément vide.

« On ne fait rien de particulier. On dort. Tu te lèves tôt demain, t'as des examens. »

Il la regardait d'une façon qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« Oh tu sais, mes examens je m'en fiche un peu.

_ Mais tu vas avoir une sale note et tu n'auras pas ton diplôme. »

Il ne pouvait donc pas être un élève consciencieux qui étudierait là, ce soir, se coucherait tôt et surtout lui ficherait la paix ? Non, il fallait que monsieur ait envie de discuter et se fiche pas mal de ses études et de son avenir. C'était bien sa veine.

« Je m'en fiche, je crois que j'ai tout raté déjà de toute façon.

_ Tu fais quoi comme études ? »

Quand même, elle ne pouvait pas se montrer trop asociale même si la partie Weasley qui était en elle lui disait d'attraper ce type qui se vautrait dans son canapé et de le mettre à la porte illico presto. Au lieu de ça, elle faisait quand même l'hôte convenable. Bon, elle n'irait pas jusqu'à lui proposer un jus de citrouille et encore moins une bièraubeurre. Ce n'était pas très fort mais il suffisait qu'il ne tienne pas du tout l'alcool pour se mettre à déblatérer des conneries. Elle préférait ne pas prendre le risque.

Ben gonfla la poitrine, à la manière d'un pigeon qui allait entamer sa danse nuptiale. Ri-di-cule.

« Je suis en première année de médicomagie. Ce sont de très hautes études. »

Ah oui ? Et le reste c'était de la pâtée pour les sombrals ?

« Oui je sais, mon petit-ami est en troisième année, il est en ce moment en stage à l'hôpital de Glasgow. »

Ok, elle n'était pas obligée d'insister autant sur le mot « petit-ami » mais rien qu'à voir la lueur déçue dans le regard de Ben, elle en aurait presque éclaté de rire. Sauf que son sourire intérieur fana subitement. Un terrible doute venait de s'insinuer dans son esprit. Non, Katrina n'était pas comme ça. Elle n'avait quand même pas essayé d'arranger une rencontre entre sa meilleure amie et ce type qu'elle trouvait canon alors qu'elle, pas du tout. Non, elle se faisait certainement des idées. Son amie savait qu'elle était avec Teddy, même s'ils ne se voyaient pas suivant à cause de leurs études respectives.

Mais maintenant que l'idée était dans son esprit, c'était difficile de penser autrement.

« Tu as un petit-ami alors.

_ Oui, ça fait deux ans qu'on est ensemble. »

Et tac, il allait donc comprendre que c'était du sérieux.

« Puis il est un peu du genre du jaloux. »

Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas entièrement faux. S'il savait qu'elle recevait un inconnu chez elle ce soir, il se mettrait probablement en colère, il lui ferait une crise de jalousie terrible, après quoi il se calmerait, lui demanderait des précisions sur ce monsieur, se tairait un moment, voire changerait de sujet puis y reviendrait en lui demandant si tout va bien, s'il n'a pas l'air trop louche, si elle ne voulait pas qu'il passe et il conclurait en disant que si jamais il osait le moindre geste déplacé envers elle ou si son regard tombait un peu trop dans son décolletait, il lui referait le portrait, lui exploserait les dents une par une et terminerait en lui explosant les genoux à coups de barre de fer.

Ça c'était Teddy et même si sur le coup elle trouvait qu'il se faisait souvent trop de soucis pour rien, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le trouver adorable. Par contre, le type, là en face d'elle, n'avait rien d'adorable du tout.

« C'est bien. Dis, ça te gêne si j'empreinte ta salle de bain.

_ Vas-y. C'est la porte là. »

Pas la peine de se lever pour lui montrer, il n'y avait qu'une porte dans l'appartement, en-dehors de celle de l'entrée évidemment. Il s'y dirigea d'un pas traînant et ferma la porte derrière lui. Victoire soupira. S'il pouvait y passer la soirée, ça l'arrangerait. Mais il sortit cinq minutes plus tard, le bruit de la chasse d'eau l'accompagnant et lui rebouclant sa ceinture et remontant sa braguette pour aller à nouveau s'affaler dans le canapé.

Ils discutèrent encore durant un moment, finirent pas parler famille, amis et évidemment Katrina qui semblait être leur seul et unique point commun. Elle apprit donc qu'il la trouvait très belle et qu'il était content quelque part qu'elle se soit séparée de son petit-ami. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à la fac, au restaurant universitaire pour être précis, un jour où il avait dit un peu trop fort que le ministère était en train d'essayer d'étouffer les vestiges de la guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

L'heure avançait et il fut rapidement près de deux heures du matin. Victoire était épuisée. Elle étouffa un bâillement.

« Je vais aller prendre une douche. Et après ce serait bien qu'on dorme. »

Il sembla d'accord. Elle s'engouffra dans la salle de bain, espérant qu'au retour il se serait roulé dans la couverture qu'ils avaient tiré du compartiment sous le fauteuil et qu'il serait déjà à moitié endormi. Elle verrouilla la porte par acquis de conscience, se déshabilla et se glissa sous le jet d'eau brûlant. Elle adorait prendre ses douches très chaudes. Elle se savonna. Elle aimait beaucoup ce gel douche à la fleur exotique. Elle aurait préféré que ce soit Teddy avec elle ce soir, elle l'aurait invité sous la douche avec elle et ils auraient dormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Au lieu de ça, elle avait ce drôle de type dans son canapé. Katrina, sincèrement, était en sursis là. La prochaine fois qu'elles se voyaient, elle prendrait sa revanche. Elle ne savait pas encore comment mais elle avait le temps d'y réfléchir de toute façon.

Elle sursauta, coupa subitement l'eau et se tourna vers la porte. Tout était silencieux. Est-ce qu'elle avait rêvé ? Non, elle était sûre d'avoir entendu jouer la poignée de la porte. Ben avait-il pensé qu'elle serait disposée à ce qu'il la rejoigne sous la douche ? Elle sentit son cœur tambouriner dans son poitrine. Quelles étaient donc ses intentions ? S'il cherchait une fille avec qui coucher, il avait clairement choisi la mauvaise personne. Elle avait une baguette, elle savait s'en servir et elle n'hésiterait certainement pas à l'utiliser.

Elle sortit de la cabine de douche, se sécha rapidement, sécha ses cheveux à l'aide de sa baguette et enfila son pyjama, à savoir un mini short en tissu et un t-shirt qui lui arrivait mi-cuisses.

Elle inspira profondément et ouvrit la porte, priant Merlin pour que Ben ne soit pas derrière la porte, nu comme un ver.

Il n'y était pas.

Il était installé dans le canapé, sagement roulé dans sa couverture et en train de feuilleter le roman que Victoire lisait avant son arrivée, au moins un siècle plus tôt lui semblait-il. Il leva les yeux vers elle en souriant mais ne fit pas le moindre commentaire. Elle avait probablement rêvé. Elle était stressée par la présence de cet inconnu chez elle et elle avait pensé qu'il avait cherché à entrer dans la salle de bain pendant qu'elle y prenait sa douche. Mais visiblement, elle s'était trompée. Katrina avait dit que c'était un type génial après tout, elle devrait lui faire confiance.

Elle s'installa dans son lit, à quelques pas à peine du canapé, et éteignit la lumière.

« Extinction des feux. Bonne nuit.

_ Merci, toi aussi. »

Elle s'allongea, remonta la couverture jusqu'à son menton. Elle entendit le garçon bouger. Elle bascula sur le côté, se tournant vers le mur. Teddy lui manquait. Ça faisait trois semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et elle avait envie de se blottir entre ses bras, de l'embrasser. Elle aspirait au jour où ils pourraient enfin vivre ensemble. Après tout, dans la famille, le secret avait transpiré depuis longtemps et tout le monde savaient qu'ils étaient ensemble. Plus rien d'autre que leurs études ne les retenaient. Avec Teddy à Glasgow et elle à Londres, c'était pour l'instant impossible pour eux de vivre au même endroit. Mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps et de patience.

Elle commençait à s'endormir lorsqu'elle entendit un léger frottement. Ah oui, c'était vrai, il y avait l'autre juste à côté qui… qui quoi d'abord ? Elle ouvrit grands les yeux dans l'obscurité. Non ! Il n'était quand même pas en train de se toucher. Pas dans le lit à côté d'elle quand même !

« Ben ?

_ Oui ?

_ Tu dors hein ?

_ Pas encore mais ça ne va plus tarder.

_ Sûr ?

_ Oui. »

Elle soupira. Elle devait se faire des idées. Mais quand même. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit à nouveau le sommeil la gagner. Elle était dans une semi-conscience lorsqu'elle sentit un poids supplémentaire sur son matelas. Une main passa sur sa hanche, glissa sous son t-shirt et s'approcha de son sein. Elle poussa un cri, se redressa d'un coup, poussa un d'un coup de pied… les couvertures qui tombèrent au sol. Il n'y avait personne dans son lit. Mais dans le canapé, elle pouvait vaguement voir la silhouette de Ben qui s'était assis. De sa baguette, après laquelle il chercha quelques secondes en tâtonnant sur la table basse, il alluma la lumière.

Ses quelques cheveux qui n'étaient pas encore trop courts étaient dressés en épis sur sa tête. Il avait les yeux mi-clos. Sa couverture avait glissé au sol et Victoire put constater d'abord qu'il dormait uniquement en caleçon et ensuite que comme presque tous les garçons, la nuit lui donnait une certaine raideur. Elle rougit parce que, de toute évidence, Ben n'avait pas quitté le canapé.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Sa voix était rauque de sommeil. Il avait l'air à peine réveillé mais il eut suffisamment d'esprit pour ramasser sa couverture et se couvrir en partie.

« Rien. Un cauchemar. Un horrible cauchemar. »

Elle jeta un œil à l'horloge murale. Il était près de cinq heures. Bientôt, il allait falloir se lever. Ben se frotta les yeux.

« Je pars dans deux heures. Je vais essayer de me rendormir. Tu veux… je sais pas, tu veux que je fasse quelque chose ?

_ Et quoi par exemple ?

_ Si tu as encore peur, je peux venir dormir avec toi.

_ Non. J'aime mieux pas. »

Il acquiesça, éteignit la lumière et Victoire se roula à nouveau dans ses propres couvertures en se traitant d'idiote. Elle avait juste rêvé. Et comme elle avait peur qu'il ne lui saute dessus, elle avait imaginé qu'il cherchait à se glisser dans son lit.

Elle se rendormit et ne se fit pas d'autres idées cette fois jusqu'au moment où Ben se leva. Trop fatiguée, elle l'observa, les yeux mi-clos, du fond de son lit. Il alla dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir et s'habiller, plia sa couverture sur le canapé, rangea toutes ses affaires dans son sac et s'apprêta à partir.

« Merci de m'avoir logé pour la nuit Victoire, c'était vraiment gentil de ta part. Bon week-end. »

Il quitta l'appartement et immédiatement Victoire se sentit soulagée. Elle bondit néanmoins sur ses pieds et verrouilla la porte derrière lui. Ceci fait, elle se sentit enfin en sécurité et retourna se coucher.

Deux semaines plus tard, elle était avec Teddy sur le Chemin de Traverse. Main dans la main, ils déambulaient parmi les boutiques en discutant joyeusement. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé de l'épisode Ben, jugeant qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne se fasse pas de mauvais sang pour rien. Elle n'en avait pas parlé à ses parents non plus, son père aurait été tellement en colère qu'il aurait été capable de lui faire rendre l'appartement. Ou de venir s'y installer quelques temps avec elle. Victoire l'aimait beaucoup, mais elle aimait aussi sa liberté.

En s'approchant du magasin d'animaux, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Katrina.

« Vicky ! s'écria-t-elle en se jetant à son cou. Oh ça fait longtemps dis donc ! »

Elle lui colla une bise retentissante sur chaque joue puis fit de même avec Teddy. Tous les trois allèrent s'installer en terrasse devant l'échoppe de Florian Fortarôme. Il faisait bon dehors, comme si l'hiver avait décidé de ne pas être trop virulent cette année. Ils commandèrent des chocolats chauds.

« Alors quoi de neuf ? demanda gaiement Katrina.

_ Une chose, répondit Victoire. Ne me fais plus jamais un coup comme tu m'as fait la dernière fois.

_ Oh ? A quel sujet ?

_ Au sujet de Ben.

_ Ben ? Aaaah oui en effet. Oh mais c'était juste une fois tu sais et il était ravi lui.

_ Plus jamais. »

Katrina souriait, mais pas Victoire.

« Qui est Ben ? demanda Teddy.

_ Rien. C'est personne ! répondit Victoire. De toute façon je ne le reverrai jamais. Sinon Katrina pourra voir de ses propres yeux le fond de son estomac. »

Voilà, c'était dit. Maintenant, tout pouvait reprendre comme avant. Elle envoya un coup d'œil significatif à Teddy, mieux valait pour lui aussi ne pas poser de question. Que Merlin lui vienne donc en aide pour le comprendre.


End file.
